The Little Things
by mirkwoodchick263
Summary: After the Yellow Eyed demon is killed, Sam and Dean go on to lead normal lives. They are living happily, But what happens when tragedy strikes once more? Will Sam or Dean ever get a break?


**The Little Things; A supernatural Fan fiction**

**By: Mirkwoodchick263**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story on this site, I really hope you guys like it, and please…..PLEASE REVIEW! I do not own any of the supernatural characters. **

Prologue- Part 1- Dean Pov

I never thought that I'd be able to have a normal life, or a family to call my own. It simply wasn't an option with the lifestyle that I led. I'd always believed I would be a hunter, right up until the day I died. That meant living on the road, constantly moving from place to place, eating nothing but cheap diner food, and staying in cold, lonely hotel rooms. It wasn't fun, but it was all I knew. That all changed the night that Yellow Eyes was finally caught and killed. Sam went back to college, and I found myself unsure of what I needed to do at that point. I drifted. I didn't hunt; I just drove, from place to place, never staying long. I wondered how Sam was doing, if he was alright. I was lost, and I knew it. After almost three whole months, I decided to go to the only place I knew I would find answers. When I showed up on Bobbie's front porch, he was more than happy to see me. I was let in, and I stayed there for a long time. Ellen and Jo had been staying there too, along with Jo's new boyfriend Eric. She had met him while out on the road and to me he seemed like an okay guy. I also began to notice that Bobby and Ellen were steadily becoming closer. It was no secret that they had feelings for each other, but both of the old hunters were too stubborn to admit it. I was content at Bobbie's house, but I still felt like something was missing. It wasn't until I'd met Lucy that I'd become truly happy with my new life.

**(Flashback to January 2003)**

It was snowing hard outside, and the news was calling for a full blown blizzard over the next week. I needed to get out of the house. I hadn't gone anywhere over the last three and a half weeks and I was on the brink of madness. I looked out the window, and I saw the impala, glistening in the moonlight. I stared at it for a moment, then, quickly making up my mind; I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I stopped only to scribble a quick note to explain where I was going. I drove into town and, realizing that I was hungry, I decided to pull into a quaint little diner to grab something to eat. The place was completely deserted, save for a woman sitting in the back, reading by herself. I decided to go and join her. _Who knows, _I thought to myself, _Maybe she'll be nice. _I made my way over to her table, and I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up from her book and smiled warmly. "Can I help you?"She asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone. She had long short blond hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to be the color of the ocean. I smiled back at her. "Actually, I was wondering if I might be able to join you, seeing as you're alone." I replied smoothly. She hesitated a moment before answering. Then, closing her book, she motioned at the seat across from her. I took it without a second thought, and extending my hand to her, I introduced myself. "Lucy Reynolds" she said, taking my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. I felt my heart rate quicken. The rest of the night passed quickly, as Lucy and I spent it together, staying at the diner until well after midnight, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

_- October/24/2003_

The wedding was small. It took place in an Old Catholic church, on the 24th of October. I can remember watching her walk down the aisle, the anxiety that I had felt at the time was still very clear to me. She had been wearing a simple white gown, made from silk with beads that laced the bottom like small, glittering jewels. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a delicate bun, with a few small strands hanging curled across her back. Her veil was held up with a small, gleaming tiara. She was absolutely astounding. Sam was standing to my left, wearing an elegant suit, with a small red rose clipped on to his collar. He was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. When it came time to say our vows, I said mine with meaning, wanting her to take in every word I uttered. " I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest shouted. I pulled Lucy in and kissed her passionately on the lips. I breathed in her warmth, and whispered a quick "I love you" before letting her go. We turned toward the congregation as the priest shouted once more "Ladies and gentleman…Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester!"

It wasn't long after that that Lucy got pregnant with our first son, Alexander James Winchester. He was born on the 11th of September in the year 2004. He had liquid green eyes and small wisps of dirty blond hair that sat upon his head. He was the spitting image of me, and when the time came for me to become a father, I found it to be a lot easier than I anticipated. I realized that I would never be able to return to my former life. I now had a reason to stay away from the evil in the world; I now had something to protect and raise as my own. About a year after Alex was born, we had another son. Matthew Braden Winchester was born on the 14th of June in the year 2005. He had crystal blue eyes, and freckles on his face that stood out against his fair skin. At the time of his birth, we had been living in northern Wyoming with Bobby still, and we had both decided it better to get a place of our own. We decided to move down to Hershey, Pennsylvania. The house we moved into was fairly large, and was very old. It was located in a suburban neighborhood that had a very good reputation among its residents. I found a job as a mechanic at a local car dealership, while Lucy stayed home during the day to take care of the kids. My life was perfect, more than I could have ever asked for. I was finally happy.

Prologue – Part Two- Sam Pov

When Dean came to Stanford in the middle of the night in need of my help, I knew that I wouldn't be the same person as I was when I returned. Then Jessica's death struck and I threw myself back into hunting with a newly found desire to kill what had killed my mother. My girlfriend, who hadn't in any way deserved to die. I hadn't had a bright outlook on finding the demon, considering how much time had been spent looking already, but I found it was an obsession. So, the night that Yellow Eyes had finally been taken, I went out and I celebrated until dawn. The next week I found myself looking upon a familiar sight. Stanford University was as brilliant as I'd remembered it as. I began to study the law again, and I found myself falling back into my old habits. My life was slowly being put back together, and I found myself enjoying what I'd missed for so long. It wasn't until I'd met Leila that my life took on a whole new meaning though.

**(Flashback** **September 2002)**

It was a warm day in the middle of September. Most of Stanford's students were out on the grounds studying or doing other activities. I was sitting beneath a tree, reading _The Lord of the Rings_, when a quiet "Excuse me" sounded from above. I looked up from my book and noticed a girl, probably around my age, looking down at me. She had long black hair, and her eyes were a shade of deep chestnut. She wore an expectant expression on her face. I was shocked at how pretty she was. My mouth was slightly open in awe. I was totally silent. The girl shifted uncomfortably. "Mind if I sit down with you?" she asked in a hesitant tone. Her voice seemed to shake me out of my reverie. I closed my book and uttered a hurried "Of course". We made quick friends. She had introduced herself as Leila Green, and she was apparently new to the campus. It wasn't long before we started dating. I felt happy, totally privileged to have her in my life. We had been dating for about a year when I decided to propose to her. She had said yes ( rather excitedly), and about a month later I found myself standing at the altar, dressed in a fancy tuxedo. Dean was standing to my left, wearing a proud and truly happy smile on his face. I felt nervous, ready to run at the first chance. But as soon as Leila walked into the church, i felt glued to the spot. Leila was literally gliding down the aisle in her long, flowing white dress. It was a very simple gown, with very minimal decoration, but to me, it was the the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen. before I knew it, it was time to say the sacred vows, and as I read mine aloud, I couldn't help but think of the future. The future that seemed so certain now. When we kissed it was filled with love, a fire burning inside of both of us at the same time. " Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Winchester!"

It was about a year after the wedding that we had our first son, Liam Tyler Winchester. He was born on the 12th of December, in the year 2004. he had a ton of dark hair on his little head, and his eyes were a mixture of both brown and green. He was perfect to me. It was almost immediately after Liam's birth that Leila became pregnant once more with our second son, Issac Jonathan Winchester. He was born on the 12th of march, in the year 2006. i really couldn't have been happier with my life. My family lived in Los Angeles California, in a small two story house located right near the beach. It had four bedrooms, and it even had a small garden in the back, which seemed to please Leila very much. Everything, it seemed, was finally beginning to work out. Until Dean got sick.

**A/N- Hi again! I hope you Liked...I will update as soon as I can! Please, don't forget to review... I want to know if you like it!**


End file.
